Commercially available vehicles are provided with passive knee bolsters to mitigate occupant knee injury risk in various frontal impact modes such as a high speed full frontal impact. Relatively recently, automakers have introduced knee airbags to further improve occupant protection performances. However, more recently introduced small overlap frontal tests and oblique pole tests tend to induce movement of at least an outboard occupant leg, particularly the associated knee, laterally away from the knee airbag, putting it into position to make contact with the door or the A-pillar, alternatively characterized as a hinge pillar, and thereby increasing the risk of injuries to the knee. Knee airbags fail to completely protect the knee in such instances. Even enlarged knee airbags with side extensions do not completely prevent knee injuries, as airbags' constituent fabric material is prone to lateral deflection, failing to completely prevent the prevent knees from deviating from a preferred straight-ahead position, and from making contact with the door and the A-pillar.